


Why Did I Wait So Long

by lightmyway



Series: The Mechanic and the Firefighter [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Firefighter Castiel, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Oral Sex, Team Dean's Red Ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightmyway/pseuds/lightmyway
Summary: “Fuck, I love you.  Don’t go.”“What?”The green-eyed man stumbled over his next words.  “I said I love you.  I fucking love you.  You’re infuriating and so fucking sexy.  You’re kind and stubborn.  Anytime you enter a goddamn room my stupid body responds like a teenager.  You’re my best friend and the star of my every fantasy.  I love talking to you and listening to you.  When you lower your voice because you’re pissed at me, all I want to do is drop to my knees in front of you.  So yes, I love you.  Fuck.”





	Why Did I Wait So Long

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a bit of fun to lighten my mood after writing a heavy chapter in my story Battle of Mind and Body. It has however turned into a series that appears to have no end in sight.
> 
> Updated with a slight addition to the end.

“Fuck, I love you. Don’t go.”

“What?”

The green-eyed man stumbled over his next words. “I said I love you. I fucking love you. You’re infuriating and so fucking sexy. You’re kind and stubborn. Anytime you enter a goddamn room my stupid body responds like a teenager. You’re my best friend and the star of my every fantasy. I love talking to you and listening to you. When you lower your voice because you’re pissed at me, all I want to do is drop to my knees in front of you. So yes, I love you. Fuck.”

Releasing the door handle, taking two long strides, the dark-haired man stood directly in front of the other man. Dropping his voice, he said, “Is that what you want?”

“Uh…um…” Swallowing harshly, Dean dropped his green eyes and stared at the floor.

Gripping Dean’s chin, Castiel harshly lifted his head. “I said is that what you want. You want me to fuck you Dean.”

Eyes wide in shock and lust, Dean could only nod.

“Use your words, Dean.”

Shaking, Dean said, “Yes, Cas. I want…you…to fuck me.”

“I should punish you for taking this long to tell me what you want. We’ve been friends for over ten years and I have loved you for almost all of them. And you knew my feelings all these years. I pushed those feelings aside because you assured me you would never return those feelings. That is what you told me, right?” Blazing blue-eyes bore into Dean stripping him bare.

“Yes.” Dean lowered his head in shame. “I…”

“Stop. Years Dean and now when I am going on a date for the first time in three years you decide you love me and want me.”

Ripping his eyes from the floor, Dean implored his friend to understand. “I was afraid. I didn’t know how to love a man, Cas. Please. I love you. I have loved you and wanted you for so long. I’m sorry it took me so long to be brave.”

Castiel grabbed Dean by his shoulders and shook him lightly. “You know I should leave you here like this. Begging and pleading.”

“Please, Cas.”

“But I think I would rather punish you. Is that what you want my love?”

Dean’s mouth dropped open at both the threat and the endearment. No words came to mind. “Dean I asked if you wanted me to punish you before I fuck you.”

Arousal shot through the mechanic’s body. His dick rock hard and aching at the harshness of Castiel’s words. A whimper escaped unbidden from his lips. His reaction elicited a quick response from the firefighter as he rushed to brush his hand against Dean’s cock. “I see your body is answering for you, but I do need you to tell me what you want.”

Body hungry with want and taught with tension, Dean found the strength to squeeze out an answer. “Yes, I want you to punish me and then fuck me so hard I feel it next week.”

Before he even finished the sentence, Cas engulfed him with his arms, lifting him from the floor. Dean wrapped his legs around the firefighter and moaned deeply. “You like that?” asked Cas.

“You have no idea Cas.”

Rocking his hips forward and grinding their cocks together, Cas said, “I think I have some idea.” Voice deep with desire, he added, “Now about that punishment.”

Dean dropped his head and buried his face in the dark-haired man’s neck as his body shuddered with want.

“I think you may want this more than I do.” Cas smirked and smacked Dean’s ass.

“Oh, fuck.” Dean’s hips bucked uncontrollably.

The firefighter chuckled darkly. “Do you want me to take you apart piece by piece, my love?”

“God, yes, you sexy fucker.”

Cas grabbed Dean’s hair roughly, pulling his head back to stare into his eyes. “Always so insolent. I believe I need to curb your dirty mouth.” As he talked Cas carried Dean into his bedroom. He dropped the mechanic to the bed, raking his eyes over the body splayed out in front of him. “Strip.”

Dean scrambled to comply with the command. Once he was gloriously naked and dripping in front of the firefighter, Cas said, “I believe you wanted to drop to your knees in front of me.” Before Cas even finished, Dean’s knees slammed into the floor. The firefighter stared down at him, not moving or speaking.

After what seemed like hours, Dean pleaded, “Please Castiel.”

“What would you like my love?”

“I want to taste you.”

Cas stepped back several feet. “Well if that is the case I believe you will have to wait for that. There is the matter of your punishment.” The blue-eyed man walked to stand behind the mechanic. “Bend over Dean. Put that gorgeous ass in the air for me.” Dean lowered his hands to the floor and canted his hips back. “So perfect. I always knew I would love to see you like this but the reality is so much better than the fantasy.” Cas slid his hand across the small of Dean’s back and the mechanic trembled. “Are you ready, Dean?”

Taking several deep breaths, Dean composed himself and whispered, “Yes.”

The sharp sting of a hand caught him off guard and he tensed. “Are you sure you’re ready?”

“Sorry, I was just surprised.” Dean looked back at his best friend. “I want my punishment now, Cas.”

“Good. I am proud of you for asking for what you want.” Face flushed red from the praise, Dean’s cock twitched with renewed arousal. Pre-come leaked from the tip as Cas’ hand collided with the tender flesh of Dean's ass. The hand connected again and again alternating cheeks until the flesh was a gorgeous shade of red and heat radiated from Dean’s perfect ass. “You are beautiful like this, but I think it’s time to give those knees a rest.”

“Cas, I…please.”

The firefighter moved around the kneeling man. Lifting Dean’s face, he asked, “What do you need Dean?”

“I thought I was going to taste you.” Tears welled in his eyes and his body shivered with need.

“Oh, Dean. Since you took your punishment so well, I will give you what you desire.” Cas leaned down and kissed Dean’s tears away. “But not here. Get on the bed and lay down.”

Gingerly Dean got to his feet and walked to the bed. Leaning against the headboard, he watched, mesmerized as Castiel stripped slowly. Standing at the end of the bed, Cas dropped his boxers and stroked his erect cock languidly. Dean whimpered at the unbelievably erotic sight. “Fuck you are everything I ever dreamed of. Why did I wait so long?”

“Not now Dean. Focus on this moment.” Cas crawled across the bed, spreading Dean’s legs as he advanced. He brushed his fingers across the heated flesh of Dean’s flushed cock. “This is where you belong.”

“Fuck, yes. Always.”

Cas licked up the underside of Dean’s cock and engulfed it in the wet heat of his mouth. Dean bucked his hips forcing Cas to hold him down. Hands gripped Cas' dark hair dragging his head up. “What is it Dean?”

The mechanic struggled to speak as his body continued to seek friction. Hips straining against Cas’ hold. Easing his grip, the firefighter slid further up Dean’s body until his mouth hovered over his lover’s lips. “Cas.” That one word made Cas surge forward, slamming their mouths together in a desperate kiss. As their tongues tangled, searching, their bodies rocked together. Cas reached down and grabbed Dean’s ass roughly. The tender flesh rippled and Dean cried out in pleasure. “Feels so good Cas.” Pulling back, their eyes connected, lust and love warring in their gazes. Seeing need in Dean’s eyes, Cas slid further up, until he straddled Dean’s chest.

“Do you still want a taste?”

In response, Dean’s mouth fell open and his hands pulled Cas’ hips forward. The firefighter took the encouragement and slipped his cock between those perfect lips. Dean hummed as he closed his mouth around Cas’ girth. Long and thick, hot and slick. Dean sucked and tongued drowning in pleasure at the sound of the man above him. With sure need, the mechanic gripped his hands harder on Cas’ hips and pulled forcefully.

“Dean?”

“Do it Cas. Fuck my mouth. I want it. I need it.”

“You could not be anymore perfect for me.” Touching Dean’s cheek reverently as he slid back into Dean’s waiting mouth, Cas snapped his hips forward. Watching his length move in and out of swollen lips, Castiel praised the man below him. “Gorgeous. Love you Dean. You are mine. Beautiful, my love.” Nearing orgasm, Cas gripped the base of his dick and pulled himself from the amazing heat of his lover’s mouth. Dean reached for him, chasing his cock with his mouth.

“Shh. I don’t want to come yet. I promised to fuck you and I want to come with my cock buried inside your body as you clench around me. Do you still want that, Dean?”

Dean pulled Cas down and kissed him aggressively, licking into his mouth and moaning on every slide.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Cas reached over and pulled out lube and a condom from his nightstand. “How do you want me?”

“Just like this. I need to see your beautiful blue eyes.”

“Oh, my love. I can’t wait to be inside of you.”

Drowning in Cas’ eyes, Dean only came back to himself when he felt slick fingers at his aching hole. Cas teased the sensitive entrance until Dean rocked back onto his fingers. “Okay, okay. I’ve got you.” Sliding one finger into the heat of Dean’s body, Cas’ dick twitched in anticipation. He pushed in deeper, searching for the spot that would bring his lover off the bed. When he found it, Dean didn’t disappoint. His body arched and he cried out with need. “Right there. God yes.”

Cas continued to stroke Dean’s prostrate as he slid another finger inside. Stretching and pressing repeatedly until Dean took a third finger with ease. The sounds emanating from Dean’s mouth shot straight to Cas’ neglected rock-hard cock. It leaked uncontrollably as the firefighter fought his need. Determined to take the mechanic apart before he slid home for the first time.

“I’m ready Cas. Take me.”

Unable to control his body’s response anymore, Castiel’s resolve broke. Shakily, he ripped open the condom and slipped it on, whimpering as he stroked his cock. Wet and ready, Cas pressed into Dean’s waiting hole. Slowly, he slid in inch by inch. Dean writhed and rocked his hips in response. Flush against Dean’s red ass, Cas waited for Dean to adjust. Their eyes locked and Dean whispered, “I love you. Now move.”

And Cas did just that. He pulled back torturously slow and then slid back home. Again and again he took Dean languidly, sliding deeper in each time as he lifted Dean’s hips off the bed. Shaking with restraint, Cas said, “I love you, Dean. Are you ready to be fucked?”

“Fuck me hard.”

Cas pressed his forehead onto Dean’s and then kissed him deeply before slamming into Dean’s waiting body. The room filled with a steady stream of moans and the sound of bodies colliding. Soon those noises were joined by Dean’s pleas as Cas repeatedly hit his prostate. “Cas, I need you. Please. I need to come. Oh fuck, right there.”

“Do you want me to touch you or can you come without it?

Dean wanted to come so badly but he wanted to please Cas just as much. “I…want you.”

Blue eyes flared with lust. Cas changed the angle of his thrusts, pounding aggressively into Dean’s prostate until the man was a whimpering, writhing mess. One last slow slide and the firefighter leaned down to whisper in Dean’s ear. “Come for me, my love.”

Dean’s orgasm rocked his body, his vision whited out and his chest tightened. He lost himself in his pleasure only coming back to himself when Cas kissed him. “There you are.”

“Hi.”

“Hello Dean.” Cas was still buried deep inside the mechanic as the man’s body continued to clench around his aching cock. Dean felt the throbbing member and lifted his hips. “Take it Cas. Make me feel it.”

The words pushed Cas closer to orgasm and his hips bucked wildly. His rhythm faltered as he cried out in ecstasy. The sure power of his release shocked him and he collapsed on his lover’s body. Dean brushed the sweaty hair off Cas’ forehead and kissed it gently. After several minutes they extricated themselves from each other taking in the sight of their clearly well-fucked bodies.

“You look amazing.” Castiel blushed under the praise. “After all we just did, after ordering me around, you blush over that,” Dean chuckled.

Cas ducked his head. This time it was Dean who lifted his lover’s chin. “No, you don’t get to do that. What we did was amazing. I wanted you. I loved seeing you like that. In command. It was hot as fuck and I have never orgasmed that hard in my life.”

A shy smile broke across Castiel’s face. “I’m glad, because seeing you like that, needy and desperate for me, was the most erotic thing I have ever seen.”

“Glad to be of service.”

Cas’ eyebrow raised in a dominant display. “Don’t tempt me Dean.”

“Oh is that all it takes,” Dean said cheekily.

“You have no idea what I am capable of. I’d watch myself if I were you.”

“Good thing you aren’t me then.”

Castiel’s deep voice, dropped even lower as he said, “I am going to love teaching you respect.”

Dean downright whined as his over-sensitive dick twitched with need. “Okay, stop.”

“Stop what Dean?”

Shaking his head aggressively, Dean shifted. “Stop turning me on with that voice. It’s like sex personified.”

The firefighter laughed, “If you can still use words like that, I didn’t do my job well enough. Next time I will be sure to take you apart until you are incapable of stringing three words together.” Cas spoke in a voice dripping with lust and punctuated it by thrusting his hips against Dean.

“Ahhh…Fuck…fuck…fuck. Who are you and what have you done with my sweet, kind best friend?”

In response, Castiel dragged his hand across the mechanic’s balls and then stroked Dean’s thickening length.

“Cas, please. It’s too sensitive.”

This was met with an ominous chuckle before Cas pulled back and kissed Dean gently. “Alright. How about we get cleaned up and then we talk?”

“Maybe I spoke too soon. We should definitely stay here and continue what you started.” Dean beamed at his friend with bright red cheeks and a desperate look in his eyes.

Stroking Dean’s cock, Cas said, “Even if we continue now, we are still talking today.”

Dean whimpered, “Fine. You win. Shower and talk.”

“It won’t be that bad Dean. I promise.”

Dean dropped his head and sighed. His shoulders shook until strong hands gripped them tight. When the mechanic lifted his head, he found beautiful, kind blue eyes staring at him. "Dean. I love you and talking won't change that. I promise."

Leaning forward, Dean kissed Cas as he whispered, "Love you."


End file.
